


Shinguuji Korekiyo's Theory of Happiness

by Shiraru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, shinguuji/ everyone? who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraru/pseuds/Shiraru
Summary: Shinguuji keeps a scrapbook





	1. Bugs Like Sunrises Too

**Author's Note:**

> Shinguuji was the type of student everyone stayed away from. That made his job a heck of a lot easier. 
> 
> The other students didn’t know this, but he had begun to keep a scrapbook of their time together. He took pictures of everybody during holidays, birthdays, and other special events. Not that anybody knew of course. This scrapbook was his theory of happiness

The second birthday of the year, The SHSL Entomologist Gonta Gokuhara, was approaching. The students had just barely begun cleaning up and putting the New Years and Christmas decorations away, even the SHSL Maid was hit with fatigue and didn’t want to do anything. Shinguuji lay in his bed wondering what he should do. He didn’t want to get up, but he wanted to put the New Years photos in. he absent-mindedly zipped the zipper of his bask open and closed. Open and closed. Open and closed.

A knocked on his door startled him and made him accidently zip his lip. Rubbing the sore spot, he walked over to the door. He zipped his mask back up and opened the door. It was Gonta. The slightly taller, much buffer man stared at him.

“Good morning Gokuhara” he greeted “what brings you here today”  
“Good morning Shinguuji” the entomologist greeted with a smile “Would you like to watch the sunrise with Gonta?”  
Shinguuji placed his pointer finger on his chin. “that is a weird request” Gonta’s heart almost dropped “but I accept your proposal”  
“Oh thank you Shinguuji!” he unglufed the twigman in a bear hug. He let go once he realized Shinguuji wasn’t breathing and patted him on the back.  
~  
The two were soon outside at the crack of dawn, sitting on a blanket with each other. Shinguuji was completely still, his half open eyes focusing intently on the horizon line. Gonta was shuffling, trying hard to keep still.

“Gonta used to watch the sunrise with his wolf family” Gonta finally said “I miss them a lot”  
Shinguuji nodded “Were you ever as close to your human family?”

“Not particularly” Gonta brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tight “Gonta was gone for so long that he felt weird to be with them”  
He nodded again “that is understandable”  
The sun finally crept over the horizon line, spilling its golden rays over the sky. Gonta sighed and placed his chin on his knees to look at the sun (well not directly but you catch my drift). Shinguuji looked at him. he looked so happy that it could’ve just about been the happiest moment of his life. He smiled and looked down at the weird sensation he felt crawling up his leg.  
It was a black spider.  
Shinguuji stiffened and tried to swat it away, but it just crawled onto his bandaged hand. He screamed silently. It crawled onto his sleeve and up his arm. Gonta finally looked back at Shinguuji, who was beginning to become more pale than usual

“Shinguuji! Are you alright” Gonta was concerned. Shinguuji nodded slowly and held his arm out. Gonta gasped “a Latrodectus Hesperus!” he scooped the spider off of Shinguujis arm, who let out a big breath of relief.  
“a what”

“A North American Black Widow spider” Gonta cheerfully explained  
“theyre so nice and sleek looking” Gonta cooed. He run a finger over the spiders thorax “Theyre also extremely dangerous”

“You handle them well” Shinguuji sighed. He lifted his hat to take something out. Gonta was making weird baby noises when  
*Snap*

“Hmm? What was that” 

Shinguuji put the object away as fast as he took it out. “you must be hearing things” he stood up and pushed a stray hair back “I’ll be heading inside, I hope its alright”

Gonta nodded and smile “That’s alright! Gonta hopes you have a nice day!”  
Shinguuji bowed and sauntered off back into the building. Toujou had finally begun cleaning along with a few other students. He continued to saunter all the way back to his room. He locked the door behind him and jumped onto his bed face first. His hat toppled over and he reached inside of it to take a camera out. 

“Gonta Gokuhara. SHSL Entomologist. January 23rd." he gently grazed the cameras screen with his thumb. Jumping off the bed, he rummaged around his room to find his scrapbook. It had gotten quite thick since he started attending this academy, which he was pretty happy about. He wasn't the best photographer, like a certain red headed girl he once heard about, but his pictures were...decent? He took out a pen from his drawn and flipped to a page marked 'Gokuhara'. He looked at the notes scrawled in the margins. He added 1 more little note.  
'likes to watch the sunrise'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what??? another ndrv3 fic???? i dont know what you mean this is the first multichapter ndrv3 fic ive ever written?  
> im kidding  
> i dont know when The Panda Bear Legend will update  
> but eventually it will
> 
> Ah yes this fic  
> uhm  
> it might seem shippy????? at times??? its not my intention though  
> i was gonna make this be updated in order starting with tenkos birthday but yknow it would take a long time  
> until next time


	2. The Struggles of a Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinguuji spends the evening with Toujou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah these arent gonna be in order

As every other day, Shinguuji laid in his bed he was about to doze off into a nap when a shrill yell pierced through his door. He jolted upwards and stared at his door. 2 more frantic yells rang out in front of his door and then the pitter patter of footsteps. Silence. The sounds of heels clicking fast down the corridor. They faded down the hallways. 

Shinguuji wondered if he should actually intervene or just stay in his room. Curiosity got the better of him and he rolled off his bed. He walked over to this door and hovered his hand over the door. Bang Bang Bang. on his door. He turned the doorknob and Iruma was standing there

There were two things wrong with this picture  
1, she never willingly talked to him  
And 2, she was standing at his door in the nude, covered in pink paint  
He stared at her in the most puzzled way until she waved her hand in front of his face  
“Yo, my eyes are up here Shit Goo Jeez” she snapped her fingers “Haven’t you ever seen the woman body before. This is the female body at peak performance. If yo-”

“I’ve seen the naked female body before, but i don’t want to bore you the details ,” he stared at her “May i ask why you are “dressed” this way?”

“That’s exactly what i wanted to talk to you about” she put her fingers together “We need you to distract Toujou and do not let her into the Cafeteria”

“Well i was planning on doing nothi-”

“DO IT OR ILL TWIST YOUR BALLS OFF WITH MY NEW INVENTION” she threatened  
Shinguuji pondered on this “Interesting bargain. I’ll do it”  
“Great!” Iruma gave Shinguuji a walkie talkie and clapped her hands, “your balls are safe for another day. Now if you excuse me, i have a mess to make” Shinguuji watched Iruma dash down the hall and it was then he actually looked down the hallway. Yellow, purple, and pink hand and foot prints dotted the walls and floor. He sighed and walked around to find the maid. 

He found the maid trying to reach Ouma on a top shelf in the library with the end of a broom. Like Iruma, he was naked and with purple paint covering him. He was hissing like a cat but meant it in a harmless way.  
“Ouma please get down from there! You need to get cleaned”  
“Nya-ver” he declared. He swiped the boom end away.

“Quite a predicament you have there” Shinguuji whistled. Toujou turned around and looked at the anthropologist

“Need a hand?” Shinguuji offered as he approached  
“I got this Shinguuji” Toujou kicked the bookshelf and it came toppling over with Ouma on top of it.  
“Awww you got me” he squealed. He stood up a pointed to Toujou “but you haven’t caught me!” he ran to the door “Angie!! Onto Phase 2!” and he dashed from the other direction. A yellow blur followed him.

“What is going on with them today” Toujou sighed. She attempted to push the bookshelf by herself.  
“Allow me” Shinguuji helped her push the bookshelf back up and began picking up books  
“Thank you Shinguuji, but i can do it myself” she smiled. Shinguuji continued to pick up books and hold them out for her.  
“You’d be helping me by letting me help you”  
“Alright” they silently put the books back on the shelves with each other and when they were done the peeked out into the hallway. Where the two teens went was clearly marked by the path they took. Following the trail, they had went to the casino. They opened the doors and found Angie, Iruma, and Ouma clothed in bath towels. However, Iruma was holding a wine bottle, Ouma was holding a box of lightbulbs, and Angie was wearing a mask that looked exactly like the one Shinguuji was missing for a few days. 

“On your mark, Get set, GO!” Angie yelled. Ouma proceeded to throw the light bulbs at Iruma, who attempted to hit them with her “bat”. Iruma did manage to hit one, causing the light bulb and the wine bottle to shatter.  
“Homerun!” Angie cheered. Wine pooled around their feet and Toujou stared in disbelief.  
“Oh hello there Toujou and company” Ouma smirked “Would you like to join in our game of lightball”  
Toujou didn’t say a word but walked into a supply closet near the entrance. She walked back out with a mop and a bucket of mop water. The other four just stared at her, not saying a word.  
“Please leave so i can clean this up” she whispered “and watch out for the glass”  
The other three shrunk back and walked out of the building. Shinguuji stayed behind with Toujou. He walked into the supply closet and took out a broom and dustpan. 

“Why do you take the burden to do all these things for us Toujou?” Shinguuji asked  
“I just feel as if it is my duty to serve you all” she dumped the mop into the water and swirled it around.  
“Interesting” Shinguuji cooed. He watched her mop up the pool of wine off the floor.  
“Is it?” she mopped up the wine “It seems like a normal human feeling. I mean, you of all people should know”  
“Yes, but it differs from person to person. Not too many are selfless like you Toujou” Shinguuji bent down to sweep the glass shards into the dustpan. “Human nature is beautiful that way”  
Toujou chuckled at the comment and put the mop and bucket away. They turned around to leave the casino.  
Toujou sighed and looked up at the sky, it was turning to a lovely orange shade. “Now i have to mop clean the library and our dorm area”  
“Looks like you got a handful, are you sure you can handle it? I’ll help out if you want me to. We’ll all help out”  
“I appreciate the offer”

Just then, a radio Shinguuji had in his hat went off  
“Bring Mom home, AKA bring Toujou to the Cafeteria” Iruma yelled into the walkie talkie.  
Toujou was startled and looked at his hat, but Shinguuji himself seemed unfazed by that.  
“I guess we’ll go to the cafeteria then” 

They walked together in silence to the cafeteria and Shinguuji opened the door.  
19 people shouted “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” The Monokuma Kubz dispensed ticker tape from the top of their heads. Toujou stood there shocked. Everybody smiled and hugged Toujou. The trio of devils had even cleaned up themselves, albeit not completely, and wore their normal clothes.  
“We’re sorry Kirumi, we had to distract you for the evening” Angie apologized

“It’s alright Yonaga” Toujou spoke as if she were on the verge of tears. And she actually did shed a few tears.  
“You do so much for us, we wanted to repay you” Tsumugi let go from the group hug, and others let go as well. Ouma dashed to the makeshift throne and put on the crown he had made  
“You are our queen for the rest of the day, or however long you feel like it” 

“You guys are too kind, really” everyone led Toujou to the throne and Ouma gave her the crown. The rest of the evening was spent celebrating Toujou’s birthday. Toujou’s birthday presents made her very happy. Everyone had chipped in and bought her a new tarantula enclosure, with Gonta’s input to make sure it was top of the line. Hoshi had given her a Swiffer® 360° Dusters™ Cleaner Starter Kit. She actually started to cry, saying it was a very thoughtful gift. The night soon came to a close and everyone had cleaned up their part and went to bed. Toujou had stayed behind to clean up the cafeteria much to everyone’s dismay. Shinguuji also stayed behind and watched her from a distance.

“You can leave if you want to. I’ll be done in a moment” she brushed some ticker tape into a trash bag. Shinguuji walked over to Toujou and took his camera out of his hat.  
Click.  
Toujou didn’t seem to notice and was humming tune with a motherly smile on her face. He waved goodnight to the maid and walked out of the cafeteria.  
Back in his room, he took out his scrapbook and flipped to Toujou’s page.  
“Toujou Kirumi. SHSL Maid. May 10th.” he said out to himself. In the margin of the page he wrote “hums while she works, and has a pet tarantula?”  
He closed the scrapbook and pushed it under his bed, and flopped down face first onto his bed. The clean sheets reminded him of Toujou’s hardwork and dedication to him and the rest of their classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this was very fun to write!! i was also planning on doing a mothers day chapter for her too but ill do it another day.  
> thats it from me i guess i dont know what else to put here lol


	3. The Cinnamon Cat Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to a cat cafe  
> Or a catfe if you will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow

Shinguuji and a few other students were lounging around near the cafeteria, sipping tea from what looks like a very expensive looking tea cup. His mind wandered to one of the more interesting students to study. Hoshi. A weird looking little fella, with a talent that didn't match his overall appearance. He hadn't seen him in a while and was wondering how he was doing. He could probably just go over to his room, but he was comfy in this chair and this tea that Toujou made was HEAVENLY. How does she do it…  
His mind drifted off until he fell asleep at the table. He was woken up by Angie putting some brush on his face. He jolted upwards and glared at Angie, who backed up and put her hand over mouth.  
“You're awake, Korekiyo” she giggled.  
“What did you do”  
“Absolutely nothing” she giggled some more.  
He squinted some more at her when Tsumugi walked into the cafeteria.  
“Oh! Good Afternoon Shinguuji! You're awake!” She smiled cheerfully.  
“How long was I asleep” he groaned as Angie hopped away.  
“I don't know? Maybe for the entire morning or so…” she tapped her index finger on her chin, “Ouma and Iruma were trying to balance some plates on you, and were doing fine until Maki scolded them. It was funny to watch actually”  
Shinguuji had an unamused face and Tsumugi chuckled nervously, “So, I found this cafe and I wanted to take everyone there! Would you like to come?” She pushed her fingers together.

He thought about the offer and went with a reluctant yes. Tsumugi clapped and walked off “we’ll be going at around 2, so if you wanna take another nap before then…” intimidated by the new glare on his face, Tsumugi briskly made another comment before leaving “if you find Hoshi anywhere, maybe invite him as well.”

“When was the last time Angie saw Hoshi” she mewled out loud “Angie'd assume you'd know where he would be…”  
“Why would I know where he'd be, if I may ask”  
“Because Korekiyo knows everything about everyone!” She lifted her hands up into the air, “well Atua knows all, but you're a close second!”  
“Interesting thought” he stood up from his chair to go dump the rest of his tea out “maybe I'll go and find him”  
“WAIT!!” Angie put her hands in front of her and Shinguuji turned around “how did you drink your tea, you have no mouth”

“We can discuss that later”  
\--  
Shinguuji walked to Hoshi’s dorm, and low and behold, he wasn't there. But, he did find a note on his door. Neatly written was a note that said “I'm not here”  
“Simple words for a simple man” he turned from the door and walked to his own dorm to switch from his normal attire to go out.  
-  
He found himself dozing off in his bed when he heard a knock. He jumped off the bed to answer the door.  
“Uh, we're leaving now so grab anything you need” Amami smiled.  
“Yea I'm just about ready”  
Amani did a small wave and walked away from the door. Since Shinguuji wasn't going to wear his hat today so he brought his phone along with him. Crazy right, he had a phone but hardly ever used it. If his mother were here she would praise him for not being like the other kids in his school. Little did she know he was living a double life at his old school. HE WAS GETTING OFF TRACK. He took his phone and slipped it into his pocket and walked out the door.  
\--  
Lucky enough that the cafe was just a few blocks from Gifted Inmates, Amami threw a huge fit about taking a bus. Something about not liking automobiles, and the conversation somehow turned to Shinguuji justifying his dislike for A/Cs. Tsumugi was filming themselves walking and having the conversation, anothing thing about posting something to her otaku blog.

“Look Iruma, I'm not saying that I prefer being sweaty all the time, I just don't like them” Shinguuji explained.  
Angie opened the door.  
A little bell rung.  
And everybody stopped talking and murmuring.

“Welco-” was a familiar deep voice

The 15 students stared at their missing classmate, wearing cat ears, a tail, and a cute pink apron with little kitten paws running up the side. Everybody had a blank faces and an air of awkwardness mixed with disbelief set in. Nobody knew what to do and continued to stand there until an older lady, dressed in a similar fashion to Hoshi, came out from a door marked “Employees Only” to greet them.

“Welcome to The Cinnamon Cat Cafe, can I get you folks anything?” She asked sweetly.

Kaede turned to the lady and bowed “do you, have a menu?” She asked  
“Sure! Hoshi could you get them some menus please. I'll bring out some waters for you all”  
They all shuffled to empty tables, not taking their eyes off of Hoshi, who was slowly going behind the counter to grab menus.  
The lady came out again with trays of glasses of waters for everyone.  
“Do you all know each other” the lady asked, setting down the waters.  
“Y-yeah, we go to the same school as Hoshi” Amami looked at his glass of water “we are all in the same class, actually”  
“Oh that's wonderful! He is such a delight to have around” she smiled “he makes this great custard, and all the cats love him”  
Hoshi came back around holding the menus and setting them on the tables, or the ones he could reach anyways.  
“Please let me know when you are easy to order” he shuffled back into the employee area.  
“He makes” Ouma choked back a laugh “Custards…?”  
“Oh yes! Maybe I’ll have him make some for you all! It's weird, he never talks about you guys”  
“I mean with friends like us, why would he” Iruma chuckled under her breath.  
A cat walked over to Saihara’s lap and began to purr.  
“Oh that’s Lait! He's a doll!” The lady clapped “maybe Hoshi will introduce you all to the rest of our cats” she clapped excitedly. The way she moved and acted was like that of a doting mother. She giddily skipped to the employee room and disappeared.

The atmosphere and their own attitudes calmed down, but that feeling was still there. More cats had come to mingle with them and soon everyone was able to forget that their quiet classmate worked in a cute cafe. 

Hoshi walked back out and with full composure asked “may I take your order”  
Everybody gave him the orders and he jotted them down. “I'll be behind the counter making your orders” and he did as he said and a Russian Blue cat trotted with him. 

“So are we just not going to say anything about this” Ouma whispered to Iruma  
“No, the next time we see him at the Academy we’re _definitely_ gonna make fun of him”  
“Alright just making sure”  
\--  
It took a bit of time but Hoshi distributed the orders to his classmates swiftly. He walked back to the counter.  
“Hoshi! Could you maybe introduce us to the cats” Saihara asked sheepishly. Hoshi poked his head from around the counter.  
He coughed “sure, if you all want”

And so he introduced each of the cats. And their favourite toys. And showed off some tricks that they can do. There were 16 cats in total, and they all varied in ages, sizes, and breeds.  
“I LOVE DOPPIO” Angie lifted the Birman Cream Cat up in the air “MY BALL OF SUNSHINE” the cat meowed happily.  
“AND I LOVE MACCHIATO” Himiko lifted up her cat, which matched her droopy eyes and also had reddish fur.  
Ouma was rolling on the floor with his cat, Mocha, when the cafe lady came back out again, with a phone  
“I don't wanna intrude, but may I take a picture of you guys” she asked  
Everyone murmured in agreement and got in to pose for the picture. They all held their favourite cats in their arms and laps.  
A soft snap could be heard from the phone and everyone stood up to see the photo.  
“Aren't you all just the cutest things”  
Iruma took this one “yea I am pretty cute”  
They all dispersed from the lady after doting on themselves for another 5 minutes.  
“So how should we settle the bill, should we split it?”  
“Uh, yknow guys” Hoshi gathered the plates and cups, “I could pay for it, don't worry”  
“Really? That's so generous” Kaede thanked.  
“Yeah, I guess”  
Shinguuji set his cat down to the floor and walked to the Cafe lady.  
“So what's a lovely lady like you doing hiring a little grouch like him”  
“Grouch? He's hardly a grouch! He comes in with a smile everyday, he's adorable” she smiled.  
“How long has he been working here for?”  
“A little over 2 months now”  
“Wow, we should really pay more attention to him” he said under his breath. “Well, I hope he has had a nice time working here. Oh and before I forget, can you send me that picture you took of us earlier?” He took out his phone from his pocket.  
“I'd be happy too?” She took the phone from her pocket to exchange their numbers.  
He said bye to the lady and walked to the door, where Hoshi was greeted a few more customers. Regulars he'd assume considering how he talked to them. Or it could just be apart of his job. Who knows. Iruma and Ouma walked back into the cafe to say one more thing

“Oh yea, your new nickname is going to be Nekoshi” they said in unison. Hoshi glared at them and they both dashed down the sidewalk. Shinguuji pretended to tip his hat as he walked out of the cafe.  
\--  
Finally home, in his non air conditioned room, he laid on his bed reading a book about the mesopotamian civilization. A ding from his phone went off and he reached for it slowly. It was the cafe lady with a photo attachment. He opened the message a looked at the picture. This couldn't possibly be the same moody boy from Gifted Inmates. He looked at the boy with the soft warm smile, sitting with the Russian Blue cat, who was named Shortcake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to stop writing fics and uploading them when no one is online  
> I found a catfe that is 30 minutes from my house and of course this happened


End file.
